Alvin
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's TV Spoof of "Barney & Friends". Cast *Alvin Seville (Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Barney *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Baby Bop *Arthur Read (Arthur) as BJ *Casper The Friendly Ghost (Casper) as Riff *Cindy Brady as Tina *Marcia Brady as Luci *Greg Brady as Michael *Bobby Brady as Derek *Stephanie Tanner as Kathy *DJ Tanner as Min *Lindsey as Tosha *Caillou as Shawn *Michelle Tanner as Julie *Harry Potter as Carlos *Michael (Backyard Gang) as Jason (from TV series) *Kevin McCallister as Kenneth *Kami as Maria *Marissa as Ashley *Bina as Alissa *Sally (Wee Sing) as Hannah *Charlie Brown as Jeff *Lizzie McGuire as Kim *Tina (Still Standing) as Linda *Tai as Robert *Little Bo Peep (Mother Goose Club) as Keesha *Mark Baker as Stephen *Lisa (Wee Sing) as Kristen *Emily Yeung as Emily *Annie (Annie {1982}) as Jill *Calvin Cambridge as Chip *Harry (Full House) as Danny *Max Keeble as Curtis *Murph (Like Mike) as Mario *Rachel (Barney & Friends) as Gianna *Becca (Daddy Day Care) as Angela *Becky O'Shea as Beth *Kady (My Wife & Kids) as Whitney *Kristy (The Baby Sitters Club Movie) as Sarah *Katie (Kids For Character) as Kami *Diego (Go Diego Go) as Nick *Leon (The Puzzle Place) as Scott *Chuckie Finster as Jamal *Amy as Stacy *Charlie (Good Luck Charlie) as Laura *Franklin (My Wife & Kids) as Jackson *Roddy (Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur) *Little Bill as Miguel *Shing Ying as Rachel *Vada as Anna *Daniel Cook as Kevin and more casts Alvin (Barney) Says Alvin Says is a segment at the end of most episodes. Alvin says "Hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play, our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today!", then he shows the audience the lessons of the episodes and the things they can do. In the first seasons, Alvin usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you.". Starting from Seasons 1 and 3, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody, it's time for Alvin Says!", also, after the end of the segment, Alvin emerges onscreen and says "And remember, I love you!" and waves goodbye before the end credits. Seasons *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing it Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *The Treasure Of Captain Feathersword *Going Places *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Alvin's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Happy Birthday, Alvin! *Alphabet Soup *Our Earth, Our Home *Let's Help the Fairy Godmother *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up *1-2-3-4-5 Senses *Practice Makes Music *Hi Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go *A Splash Party Please *A World of Music *Doctor Alvin is Here! *Oh, What a Day! *Home Sweet Homes *Hola Mexico! *Everyone is Special *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand *May I Help You *Red, Blue, and Circles Too! *Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups For a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm Three! *The Exercise Circus *My Favorite Things! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look, and Be Safe! *An Adventure in Make-Believe *The Alphabet Zoo *Having Tens of Fun! *A Very Special Delivery *Caillou and the Beanstalk *If the Shoe Fits *Room For Everyone *I Can Be a Firefighter *Shopping for a Surprise *Anyway You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *Alvin & Friends: On the Move *A Welcome Home *Classical Clean Up *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home With the Animals *It's Raining It's Pouring *Camera Safari *Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? *Are We There Yet? *Ship Ahoy! *Hats Off to Arthur! *Up We Go! *First Day of School *Is Everybody Happy? *Pennies, Nickels, Dimes *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *Waiting for Mr. Delivery Man *Let's Build Together *It's Tradition *A Picture of Health *Play Ball! *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Tree-Mendous Trees *Good, Clean Fun! *Easy, Breezy Day! *All Mixed Up *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister *Once a Pond a Time *E-I-E-I-O *Books Are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Alvin's Band *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Howdy, Friends! *Seven Days a Week *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Aunt Rachel Is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Mouse *A Package of Friendship *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents Are Grand *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Olé *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A Little Mother Goose *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You Are Special more coming soon... Gallery Alvin & Friends Title Card.png|Title Card 90s_alvin_by_boredstupid100-d868wdg.jpg|Alvin Seville as Barney angelica_pickles_90s_cartoons_art_jam_by_jorgeskunk-d9x5ljn.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop img-thing.jpg|Arthur Read as BJ Casper-the-Friendly-Ghost-Coloring-Pages-2.jpg|Casper The Friendly Ghost as Riff 2186826-cindy_brady_7.jpg|Cindy Brady as Tina article-1077613-021BD500000005DC-287_468x500.jpg|Marcia Brady as Luci MV5BMTgzMDE3NzQ4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjU1MTAwNA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Greg Brady as Michael bobby-drums-2.gif|Bobby Brady as Derek Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h56m45s112.png|Stephanie Tanner as Kathy DJ Season 1.png|DJ Tanner as Min aaawt67.jpg|Lindsey as Tosha Caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou as Shawn 286076-michelle-tanner-mk-fullscreen-1.jpg|Michelle Tanner as Julie Harry-Potter-Prequel.jpg|Harry Potter as Carlos Michael.jpg|Michael as Jason Home-Alone-image-home-alone-36360083-1280-688.jpg|Kevin McCallister as Kenneth barneyo49.jpg|Kami as Maria mcymo024.jpg|Marissa & Bina as Ashley & Alissa sad-sally1.jpg|Sally as Hannah charli-brown.jpg|Charlie Brown as Jeff Lizzie-McGuire-Hair_Some-Curls-1.jpg|Lizzie McGuire as Kim Soleil_Borda.jpg|Tina as Linda tai.jpg|Tai as Robert rainbow-rainbow-mother-goose-clu-960x540.jpg|Little Bo Peep as Keesha 529421_1283231794435_full.jpg|Mark Baker as Stephen Lisa.jpg|Lisa as Kristen emily-yeung-s01e11_xlg_1280x720.jpg|Emily Yeung as Emily A.jpg|Annie as Jill LikeMike-1024x576.jpg|Calvin Cambridge as Chip harry.jpg|Harry as Danny MK.png|Max Keeble as Curtis jli-likemike_55.jpg|Murph as Mario Rachell.jpg|Rachel as Gianna 003DDC_Halley_Johnson_005.jpg|Becca as Angela enhanced-26277-1412646929-1.jpg|Becky O'Shea as Beth 6734308_std.jpg|Kady as Whitney 4y4rvvp.png|Kristy as Sarah roommates-diego-giant-sticker-2.jpg|Diego as Nick hqdefault hjklljknm.jpg|Leon as Scott Chuckie_Finster_(All_Grown_Up).png|Chuckie Finster as Jamal a4f849439ed7469bf9a434dae093c93a60255817.jpg|Amy as Stacy 090214195342_2702.jpg|Charlie as Laura Fr..jpg|Franklin as Jackson 37974-27262.gif|Roddy as David Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Miguel shingyingpic3.jpg|Shing Ying as Rachel Vada.jpg|Vada as Anna christian_buenaventura.jpg|Ryan as Christian Buenaventura Tina456.jpg|Tina as Olivia Special.jpg|Tracy as Keesha Kathy748.jpg|Kathy as Amy Im_molly.png|Sophie as Molly Bro.gif|Brother Bear as Ethan 070301023125_yavdebw71r.jpg|Allison as Molly Whitney.jpg|Emma as Whitney Asfsaf.png|Lindsey as Tosha MV5BMTQ2ODUzNTU1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTA3NjEyMjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Claire as Wimzie Ke﻿lly.jpg|Kelly as Sadie﻿ wee-sing-o.gif|Laurie as Bethany Mokey.jpg|Lacey as Mokey lucasasBabykermit.jpg|Lucas as Baby Kermit Emily2.png|Emily Elizabeth Howard as Melissa Jerry_Mathers_Leave_It_to_Beaver_1958.JPG|Beaver as Peter E.b. made it 1.png|Hop as Scott Char 67072.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Josh Iris in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Iris as Bridget Danny_Cat.png|Danny Cat as Danny Tanyafull.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Haley baby.jpg|Whit as Riley Jennifer.jpg|Jennifer as Samantha jurnee-smollett-then.jpg|Denise as Melanie 06491f40a4a3637ab0ad56696e88401d.jpg|Rudy as Abigail Gary-Coleman-as-Arnold-diffrent-strokes-18022852-640-480.jpg|Jason as Gary Coleman Sara.jpg|Sara as Jessica CarlyNaples.png|Carly Naples as Madison 1238971019_KSong3_051.jpg|Chris Finch as Matthew zoetop.gif|Zoe as Patty Daniel_Cook.pnglDaniel Cook as Kevin Francine_Frensky.png|Francine Frensky as Kelly Dot (LeapFrog).jpg Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg Scooby Doo in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg Professor Owl-0.jpg Elmo in Elmo Saves Christmas.jpg Kuki_Sanban_FTW.jpg Skippy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg Misty red beach bikini.jpeg Matt (1).jpg Velma Dinkley (Linda Cardllini).jpg Duplica.png Shaggy is brock.png Poltergoose-0.jpg Kimi-watanabe-finster-rugrats-40.4.jpg Post-27099-0-21919000-1409566359.jpg Screenshot 2016-07-19-05-13-24.png Googie.jpg Chloe the secret life of pets-0.png Fluffy hop movie.jpg Stella in Balto 3 Wings of Change.jpg Blue the Little Engine..png Max as Clemont.png Moana.jpg Pippi Longstocking.jpg Richard Tyler.jpg Padme-1.jpg Luke.jpg Mighty Mouse in Mighty Mouse The New Adventures.jpg The Red Badger of Courage.jpg Frances Langford in This Is The Army.jpg The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Clyde Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png Mr-krabs-tips-10.jpg Ashley WWM2.png Spongebob-spongebob-squarepants-135335 1024 768.jpg Nobita kun.gif Suneo character of Doraemon .gif Giant.gif Leif.jpeg Kaleightop.gif Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg Scrappy Mouse.jpg Mama Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg Fifi and Bimbette pose..png Peepers-rock-a-doodle-59.6.jpg Burt-pirate-express-2.79.jpg Oswald the Octopus.gif The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png The Simpsons Marge Simpson.png An American Tale Fievel.jpg DoraTheExplorer.png Dora-pictures-009.jpg Doraemon.gif Chel in The Road to El Dorado.jpg Tulio road to el dorado.jpg Kiki.jpg Johnson.png Wah.png Babyhuey.jpg Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png Branch trolls.png Poppy trolls.png Daffy-duck-baby-baby-looney-tunes-83.4.jpg Hong Kong Phooey in Hong Kong Phooey.jpg Pudge-1.jpg Togepi used charm!!!.gif Melanie's full appearance.png RFESBornaDuck.jpg Prairiedawn-early'70's.jpg Oatmealbox.jpg Ernieearly2000's.jpg Norman the secret life of pets.png Ozone the secret life of pets.png Sweet pea pets.png Buddy the secret life of pets.png Sweetpea the secret life of pets.png Gidget the secret life of pets.png Bia-0.jpg Gunther-magnuson-kick-buttowski-suburban-daredevil-7.37.jpg Jonah.jpeg 2f8f1ca04812b2fb69534f22fa4af037.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-07-23-59-37-400-1-.png Shawn & the Beanstalk.png 49ac8fd93e73a35f0234e04201b285b5.jpg Dboddj21.jpg 20160128_170237.jpg 20160128_170149.jpg 20160128_170315.jpg 238da8c446d735f31f99505be5560edb.jpg Stef Steinbrenner.jpg Bindijghdc059.jpg Fievel_and_Mrs._Brisby.png Cosmo.png Blackie.png Sticks in a White Background 2.jpg Princess Toadstool holding question block.jpg Misty loves water pokemon.gif Jazzi and Custard love together.jpg Marco diaz.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs